


Not Perfect

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2x09 Spoilers, F/F, Me ignoring all the angst and looking to the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: Waverly wasn't perfect, no. But Nicole wasn't either. They both made mistakes. They were human, after all. Perfect was overrated anyway. She would take this over perfect any day.





	Not Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is me literally just ignoring all the angst and fandom hate and anger and just looking ahead to when WayHaught will be okay again because we know they will be, and if anyone is mad at me for still supporting them or shipping them sorry but you won't change my opinion.
> 
> They made a mistake, both of them, and they both regret it. People deserve forgiveness, until they prove they don't. One mistake one time when you're sorry for it, especially when you're drunk, does not, in my opinion, reprimand someone of deserving that forgiveness. Hope you guys like it and the people who are still supporting WayHaught and the fact that these are humans who fuck up like all humans can understand that this makes the relationship real.
> 
> No, not everyone cheats, but some people do and can move past it. It was a drunken kiss, not an affair, not something they are going to do again, and not something they secretly really want but can't have because they don't want to hurt the people they love. They regret it. Everyone needs to realize that Waverly Earp is not a flawless human being and she is allowed to fuck up a single time, and Nicole is allowed to forgive her if she feels like she can.
> 
> Anyways, apologies for the rant, but I really do feel like people are making this worse than it is. Five seconds before that kiss everyone felt bad for Waverly and commended her for sticking up for herself, but then she makes a mistake out of anger when she and Rosita are drunk, and suddenly she's the living embodiment of evil. People are so quick to hate everyone else for mistakes they have probably made or made one that's equally as bad.
> 
> I support their right to screw up and be forgiven, and I trust Emily to handle it responsibly. Hope you guys like the story.

Nicole laughed at the sight in front of her as she walked into the entrance of the living room, still fully dressed in her uniform. There on the couch, bundled under a mountain of blankets and curled into a ball was her girlfriend, her brunette locks scattered about over her face and her bottom lip poked out into an adorable pout. On the floor close by was Wynonna, her body sprawled out into a starfish-like position, her head tilted back and her mouth hanging open. And in a crib on the opposite side of the room, an impossibly tiny bundle of blankets lay in the middle, containing Wiley Earp, the newest edition to the family. Since his birth two months, so much had changed in everyone's lives.  
  
Nicole spent so much time in the homestead, both to help raise Wiley and to support her girlfriend, that she started spending the nights there on week days. Going home on weekends soon became tedious, and eventually it was suggested by Wynonna- Which surprised everyone, especially the officer- That she just move in. Nicole had been hesitant at first. She and Waverly were back on good terms- Better than they had ever been, really- But moving in still seemed like a big step, and she wanted to make sure that they were really ready before they made that decision.  
  
But, after some talking and some consideration, she had packed up the few belongings she had that actually still remained at her own house and moved into Waverly's room with her. It hadn't been much of an adjustment, considering that before her move she was only absent from the homestead two days a week, and most of her clothes already had a place in her girlfriend's wardrobe.  
  
Dolls and Doc were also over a lot, almost every single day, but they never spent the night, save for the first week Wiley was brought into the house. Since breaking the seal in Doc's ring and defeating the demon Clootie, things between everyone had begun to calm down. The fight hadn't been easy and had resulted in Nicole ending up with a broken leg that still had yet to fully heal, thanks to Mercedes, so she had been on paperwork at the station until a few days prior. Well, the demon pretending to be Mercedes. Despite the best attempts by doctors, they couldn't save her, and though she hid it well, everyone could tell she was pretty broken up by what happened. After her death, they broke the third seal and resurrected Clootie, and after a vicious fight, a shot between the eyes from peacemaker sent him back to hell for good. Wiley's birth hadn't sparked the resurrection of any revenants, they knew that the Earp curse had finally come to an end.  
  
There had been a lot that Nicole and Waverly had to get past. It wasn't easy finding out about the kiss from Rosita- It was heartbreaking, if she were being honest- But the officer also was tired of space and she didn't want them to drift apart. It wasn't like she was entirely innocent either. So instead, they had spent an entire night sitting together, just talking. At first, it wasn't about their relationship. It was about anything. Good and bad memories from the past, old crushes and dreams, idols and hero's. There was still so much they didn't know about each other.  
  
And eventually, they had come to their current issue. Could they trust each other.

It was evident that Waverly didn't like Rosita that way, especially considering she was drunk and hurt, and she felt horrible. And Nicole had only hidden the DNA results to protect her. It wasn't easy, and there were things that they had to work on. But, neither were ready to let the other one go. Because, despite the betrayal, they loved each other. And that was more important to them both. So instead of splitting, they promised to always be honest with each other, and try to go on from there, rebuilding their trust in each other. So far, it was working.  
  
Laughing quietly at the sleeping women in front of her, Nicole carefully made her way upstairs, stripping her uniform in favor of a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top. After running a brush through her curls and discarding the uniform in the laundry room, she made her way back into the livingroom. A soft gurgling noise immediately caught her attention and she made her way over to the crib where Wiley was lying on his back, staring up at her with wide open and incredibly deep blue eyes. Chuckling down at the infant, she scooped him up into her arms and held him close.  
  
Wiley was a relatively easy baby. He didn't cry often and when he woke up from his sleep he normally would just make noises until he got what he wanted. He really only cried if no one came within the first ten minutes or so, or if he was tired. Nicole carried him into the kitchen, opening the fridge and warming a bottle up in the microwave. As she waited for the formula to heat up, she held the baby under his arms and grinned at him, pressing a kiss against his forehead.  
  
"Hi baby," she cooed, nuzzling his nose with her own. This enticed a spurt of giggling from Wiley and he smiled, reaching out to play with her hair. She couldn't hold back a similar grin and she joined him in his laughter until she heard the microwave beep to signal it was finished. Pulling out the bottle and making sure that it wasn't too hot, she held it to Wiley's lips and he began to drink.  
  
She made her way back into the living room and held him under his head, settling down on the floor and leaning back against the couch that Waverly slept on. About 10 minutes later, when she felt a gentle hand in her hair, she smiled and leaned back into the touch, turning slightly to be met with a pair of hazel-green eyes staring sleepily at her.  
  
"Hey you," the brunette yawned, rubbing her eyes with her free hand and leaning forward to tuck her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck.  
  
"Hey baby, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Nicole apologized, leaning against Waverly's head in comfort.  
  
"S'okay. Sorry I was sleeping when you got home, I tried to stay up for you but then I just passed out," she pressed her lips against the ginger woman's neck, then smiled down at the baby in her arms. "Hi Wiley," she cooed, reaching down and running her hand across his arm gently.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I haven't been home for long," Nicole assured her. As Wiley finished his bottle and let out a sleepy yawn, the officer held him close to her chest a rag over her shoulder as she rubbed his back gently. When she heard him burp loudly and giggle she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, mimicked by the girl behind her. Wiley's eyes had already begun closing and she stood carefully, laying him back in his crib as gently as she could and covering him with the blankets inside. If there was one thing he had in common with his aunt more than anything else, it was that he couldn't sleep when he was cold, and he would whimper and protest until he was satisfied with his covers.  
  
When she was sure he was asleep, she made her way back to the couch, where Waverly took her hand and pulled her down beside her, immediately curling into her front.  
  
"How was it today?" she asked quietly. She knew it wasn't easy for her girlfriend to be stuck doing paperwork. Nicole already spent so long feeling like her job meant nothing compared to what BBD accomplished, and Waverly wouldn't be able to stand seeing her reduced back down to feeling like she didn't matter. But, she felt a wave of relief flood over her when she saw the ginger woman flash a smile down at her.  
  
"Good, actually. No more paperwork for this gal- I've been promoted to patrol, as long as I promise to call for back up before I try to stop anything I see," she laughed with a shy smile. Wavery's face lit up and she leaned in close, pressing their lips together.  
  
"Baby that's great, I'm so proud of you," she whispered against her lips, unable to contain her smile. "You're a wonderful cop, you know."  
  
"Thanks Waves," Nicole brushed a strand of loose hair behind Waverly's ear, pressing a light kiss to her forehead. "I love you," she couldn't hide her blush at the words. They'd said them enough times, enough that it wasn't an uncommon thing to hear, but it was still relatively new enough that it still made them both feel like giddy teenagers.  
  
"I love you too," the shorter woman grinned up widely at the officer, and she nestled into her arms, letting out a loud yawn and burying her nose in the fabric of Nicole's tank top.  
  
"Get some rest baby," the ginger coerced her, running her fingers through Waverly's long brunette locks. Only when she felt her breathing soften did the officer relax and let herself close her eyes. They had been through a lot, sure, but this felt right, and there was no denying that. Waverly wasn't perfect, no. But Nicole wasn't. They both made mistakes. They were human, after all. Perfect was overrated anyway. She would take this over perfect any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Again, people make mistakes and people can move past them if they are dealt with. And come on, no one is perfect, not even you. I'm not a Christian, but there is one line from the Bible that I really love, and that line is:
> 
> He who is without sin among you, let him cast the first stone.
> 
> You have all made mistakes. So did they. Until one of you can come to me and tell me you have never royally fucked up before, none of you deserve the right to say that Waverly is unforgivable, especially when she didn't cheat on you, she cheated on Nicole. Nicole and Nicole only, who alone reserves the right to forgive or not forgive her. It's her decision, and if she thinks they can move on from it (Which I personally believe that she will) then I will support them and continue to ship them with all my heart.


End file.
